


Help Will Graham

by FreyaFenris



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood, Fanart, Gen, Gore, Madness, help will graham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This offer is addressed to any and everyone excluding Dr. Hannibal Lecter. Thank you doctor, you may sit now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help Will Graham

  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't like it, but since I made it...
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/53466704517) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/Help-Will-Graham-379458666)


End file.
